Flowers For Sesshoumarusama
by xFluffyFangx
Summary: Rin picks flowers for her idolized Sesshoumarusama, but will she get a chance to give them to him?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the series; Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Flowers For Sesshoumaru-sama**

Rin, a young child, her dark hair pulled half-way up, romped around gleefully in a grassy meadow, being chased dutifully by a green toad-like creature, weilding a two-headed staff. He went by the name of Jaken.

"Rin! Rin! Sesshoumaru-sama will be most displeased if I do not keep an eye on you!"

Not even bothering to glance behind her at the bothersome Jaken, Rin simply laughed and kept right on romping.

_Ah! There are some that will do wonderfully! _Rin thought happily.

She bounded through the grass until she came to a patch of wildflowers. They were a riot of color in the midst of a green meadow.

"Rin!" Jaken was just catching up to Rin, and, upon reaching her, keeled over onto the ground and lay there gasping for breath; the two-headed staff lay beside him; partially forgotten.

"I just don't know how you can run, and run, _and run, _and not get out of breath." Jaken shook his head and continued to mumble incoherently about demons getting old and little girls with too much energy.

"Jaken-sama!" Rin grinned and looked down at him with surprise as though she just saw him for the first time.

"Jaken-sama! Do you think Sesshoumaru-sama will like these flowers?" Rin wrinkled her nose a bit as she glanced at the several periwinkle blue flowers in her petite hand.

Jaken sat up, if not a bit shakily, and gazed at Rin with an exasperated look.

"Flowers? For Sesshoumaru-sama? Rin, pull yourself together. Sesshoumaru-sama is a powerful youkai! Lord of all the western lands! He does not need," Jaken nodded in distaste towards the offending foliage, "_flowers._"

He gave a small snort of amusement and stood up, grabbing the two-headed staff.

"Come, Rin. I told Sesshoumaru-sama we would only be gone a short while."

She glanced down with a sad little smile at the flowers she had so lovingly gathered.

_Hmph. Jaken-sama can say what he wants. I'm giving these flowers to Sesshoumaru-sama no matter what. _

And with a deciding nod, Rin skipped off after Jaken.

* * *

The fiery scarlet orb that was the sun had dipped low on the horizon and was shading the surrounding sky in pastel hues when Rin and Jaken returned to the small clearing in the woods where they had left from earlier that day, only to find no trace of Sesshoumaru-sama and a rather ruffled-looking Ah-Un. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin and Jaken both called until their lungs were at bursting point. Sesshoumaru was apparently nowhere to be found.

Both plopped down on the grass, completely exhausted.

"Jaken-sama, you don't think Sesshoumaru-sama went off and left us, do you?"

In all honesty, Jaken had been thinking the exact thing, but didn't want to admit it.

"No, of course not. He'll come back, silly girl. There's no need to worry. Surely Sesshoumaru-sama has not abandoned us."

Rin gave him a toothy grin and nodded.

"You're always right, Jaken-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama will surely return." _At least I hope he does…After all, I got these pretty blue flowers for him._

Reclining onto the grass, she let out a sigh.

_He'll come back. I know he will._

* * *

The stars were twinkling overhead when Sesshoumaru returned to their makeshift camp. Glancing around, his golden orbs rested on the sleeping silhouettes of Rin and Jaken, and then shifted to the now-awake Ah-Un who blinked sleepily at him. Ah-Un snorted and pawed at the ground in impatience. 

Jaken was stirred out of his sleep by their double-headed transport and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! I knew you would not abandon us, my lord." As Jaken rambled on with various praises of his youkai lord, Sesshoumaru glanced down at Rin, and noticed that her small hand clutched several flowers.

"Jaken."

He immediately ceased his incoherent ramblings and stood at attention.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Why are there flowers in Rin's hand?"

"Oh, don't mind the silly child and her silly flowers, sire. Rin had this idea that you'd want flowers for some reason, and she was waiting to give them to you."

Sesshoumaru said nothing in response, but continued to look at the blue flowers.

"Jaken, take Ah-Un and start heading northwest."

"Yes, my lord."

Sesshoumaru walked over to Rin and bent down, gently taking the flowers from her hand and tucking them inside the folds of his kimono.

Standing straight again and walking away, Sesshoumaru called to Rin.

"Rin. We are leaving." She awoke with a start, but upon seeing Sesshoumaru, grinned, sprang up into the air, and ran after him.

_Hang on, where are my flowers? _

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Did you see some blue flowers anywhere?"

He merely glanced back at her and kept on walking. She sighed and continued to follow him, wondering what happened to the flowers that were for Sesshoumaru-sama.


End file.
